The present invention relates to a cooling system for commercial freezers.
Cooling systems include a refrigeration system for cooling the temperature of a fluid and a pipe for transporting the fluid to an evaporator wherein the cold temperature of the fluid is transferred to the air surrounding the evaporator to cool the air surrounding the evaporator.
Heretofore, the coolant pipe coming from the refrigeration system has included insulation surrounding the pipe for maintaining the low temperature of the fluid within the pipe and for improving the efficiency of the cooling system. Furthermore, the insulation has included a vapor barrier surrounding the pipe and the insulation for keeping moisture in the air away from the pipe to prevent condensation of water on the outside surface of the pipe. When water condenses on the pipe, the pipe can experience varying growth and shrinking phases that can jeopardize the structural integrity of the pipe. If the pipe goes through too many phases, the pipe can leak, thereby greatly reducing the efficiency of the cooling system. Therefore, the pipe usually has to be replaced before the pipe begins to leak. Replacing the pipe, however, can be very expensive and will effectively shut down the freezer while the pipe is being replaced.
However, maintaining the integrity of the insulation and the vapor barrier is very difficult. Thousands of growth and shrinkage cycles due to temperature changes make maintaining vapor barrier integrity next to impossible. It is generally known that insulation in low temperature installations have a life of ten to fifteen years, with failures occurring within the first couple of years due to small failures in the vapor barrier.
Accordingly, an apparatus solving the aforementioned disadvantages is desired.
In the cooling apparatus and method of the present invention, dry gas is injected into the space between the vapor barrier and the coolant pipe throughout a length of the space to evaporate liquid that has condescended on either the vapor barrier or the coolant pipe, thereby prolonging the life of the cooling apparatus.
The fluid transport system and the refrigeration system are efficient in use, economical to manufacture, capable of a long operable life, and particularly adapted for the proposed use.
These and other features, advantages, and objects of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following specification, claims and appended drawings.